Falling Snow
by ShireenBaratheon
Summary: In the harsh world, feelings mean everything


It was dark and the snow fell in large quantities. Every day those quantities became larger. The men on the Wall began to fear they will be buried in snow if it kept falling the way it was falling now. As such, they decided not to have any more patrols out and instead they would spend their time indoors, at least till the snow stops or becomes more gentle.

Bowen Marsh, who was now a temporary Lord Commander, was currently sitting on the chair, three of his men and daughter of his King around him. He finished telling a story, and everybody started laughing. Everybody except Shireen, that is.

She stood up and ran upstairs to the room given to her. Bowen Marsh watched her leave, as his brow started furrowing and the grim expression appeared on his face.

"If you'd excuse me." He told his men as politely as he could, before trotting upstairs himself. He got to Shireen's room and knocked.

"Come in." a sobbing voice replied from inside the room.

Hesitantly, Bowen Marsh opened the door. Shireen was lying on the bed, crying. When she heard him come in, Shireen looked up. Her sky blue eyes met his icy gray ones.

"May I be of assistance?" Bowen Marsh asked, hesitantly.

Shireen stared at him, warmth leaving her eyes. She stood up, approached him slowly, and then soundly slapped him.

"Assistance?" she said bitterly "The only assistance you give is to the Others. You knew that the true threat was the others, and yet you had to be so self-righteous as to kill the only person able to stop them. Now all of us will die. Are you proud of it?"

Bowen Marsh cringed at her words, but deep down he knew she was right. He had made a mistake, and now the whole of Westeros will pay.

"Listen, the only thing you and I can do now is fix our mistake. We killed Jon two days ago, and that's not a long period to be dead. He can be brought back without any drastic changes to his personality. But I need your help to do it. The only person that can revive Jon is Lady Melisandre, and your mother is close to her. I also imagine Melisandre would be happy giving Jon a kiss. She loved him for quite a while now. And since Jon died, he's relieved of his oath and allowed to make love with her afterwards." Bowen whispered, and Shireen nodded once.

"I'll put Queen's men to sleep and you will be free to talk to Melisandre." Bowen said "She will want to give you a reward for helping save the humanity….purging your disease completely, maybe?"

Shireen beamed at those words, and the two left the room and climbed back downstairs. Shireen went to her place by the fire, while Bowen engaged Axel and other Queen's Men in conversation, suggesting drinking contest, and managing to slip one drop of sweetsleep into their glasses. Soon after, they were all snoring. Shireen stood up and slipped out quietly, while Bowen Marsh distracted his men with yet another joke.

Shireen knocked on Melisandre's door and hastily entered, closing and locking the door behind her. Melisandre was sitting on the bed, studying some scrolls. Shireen came to the bed and sat beside Melisandre.

Finally, Melisandre looked up.

"My lady, I need your assistance, we all need your assistance." Shireen said, her blue eyes meeting Melisandre's brown ones. "It's about…."

Melisandre raised an arm to stop her

"I know. It will be done. Take me there."

"Follow me, my Lady." Shireen said

"You don't need to address me like that. You're a Princess yourself." Melisandre said "When it comes to ranks, yours is higher than mine."

The two went outside and reached the corpse after a walk. Melisandre bent over and her mouth touched Jon's. They both started to glow with an eerie light. Then, Jon opened his eyes and raised his body a bit. Shireen extended a hand and he took it and managed to stand up.

"Azor Ahai." Shireen and Melisandre said at the same time.

The three made their way back indoors. Shireen, however, saw a chance.

"Lady Melisandre, rid me of this scar." She asked, indicating her face.

"If you really want it." Melisandre answered.

"I do."

"I invite you to come watch a bonfire. My savior is getting her reward." Jon Snow said.

And the remaining members of Night Watch did.

Melisandre and Shireen came out of Castle Black, both of them carrying a torch. They approached the pile of trees, waving at the crowd gathered. Both of them threw their torches onto a tree pile, setting it ablaze.

Melisandre then stepped back, and Shireen stepped into the fire. The fire swirled around her, creating a beautiful display. Few hours passed as Melisandre chanted something, while Shireen still stood in the fire, protected from death by Melisandre herself.

Finally, Shireen was allowed to step out of the fire. She looked exactly the same as she was before, with one exception. The scar that covered the left side of her face for years was now gone. Shireen's blue eyes looked at the crowd quizzically. A massive cheer erupted from the crowd. Shireen and Melisandre looked at each other, grinning. Then they joined the cheering.

"Everything is perfect now." Shireen thought.


End file.
